Los Argento
by Beru-chan2
Summary: Esta la historia de mi familia de conejos mafiosos de sudamérica. Espero que la disfruten y que se rían mucho junto a nosotros
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo les dije a mi "familia" que subiría un fic sobre ellos y aqui está_**

Los Argento

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo amor

Era un día común y como todos los días iba caminando a mi trabajo. Era el gerente de una empresa de seguridad. Entro a mi oficina y como siempre está mi secretaria.

-Buenos días jefe- dijo ella

-Buenos días- dije yo- ¿Alguna llamada o algo así?

-Bueno... Hay una mujer esperándolo en su oficina- dijo ella impresionada- Según ella tenía una entrevista de trabajo pero no aparecía en su agenda señor-

-Me dices por favor su nombre- dije enojado "¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tenía una entrevista de trabajo y yo ni siquiera lo tenía anotado?"

-Yukii Hunter-dijo ella

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grité

-¿La conoce señor?- preguntó curiosa

¿Qué si la conocía? ¡Claro que la conocía! La había visto en una fiesta hace mucho tiempo

_Flashback_

_Era una cena de negocios todas nuestras familias "aliadas" estaban allí. Mi padre como siempre se sentaba en la punta yo a su izquierda y mi tío a su derecha y allí estaba ella una chica muy bonita que vino y se sentó al lado mío._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó ella, era tan bonita tenia un vestido plateado corto y una media cola_

_-Syaoran Argento ¿y tú?- pregunté medio sonrojado_

_-Yukii Hunter, un placer conocerte- dijo ella_

_Estuvimos hablando toda la cena mi padre contó la noticia de que pronto yo tendría que heredar los negocios familiares y sabía lo que eso significaba perfectamente. Al final de la cena me volví a encontrar con ella._

_-Syaoran- me gritó- felicitaciones_

_-Gracias- le dije_

_-Mi padre me conto que eras el gerente de una compañía de seguros-dijo muy contenta_

_-S-si- dije_

_-¿No podría ir a una entrevista?, hace mucho que estoy buscando trabajo y no encuentro- dijo ella como suplicante_

_-Está bien- dije_

_-Entonces nos vemos- dijo y se fue_

_Fin del Flashback_

Entonces por fin se le ocurrió aparecer. Habían pasado tres meses desde ese día y nunca más la había visto

-No importa- le dije a mi secretaria y entré a mi oficina.

Ella estaba allí sentada en uno de mis sillones con cara se aburrida llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises y unos tacos negros, pero esta vez llevaba una cola de cabello que la hacia ver profesional.

-Hola señorita Hunter- dije sonando lo mas serio posible pero la verdad era que se veia muy bonita en ese traje

-Hola Syaoran-kun- dijo sonriendo

**_Asdasdasd esos son mis padre pues manden reviews los reviews me ponen feliz y a demás me dicen cómo va el fic. Los dejo_**

**_SAYOO-ran_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Invitación de Cita Pasaron seis meces desde esa entrevista yo había conseguido trabajo como segunda secretaria, pero siempre la otra me miraba con odio lo que me ponía bastante nerviosa. -Buenos días- dijo él entrando -Buenos días jefe- dijo mi compañera -Buenos días- dije yo -¿Alguna llamada?- dijo él mirándola a ella -No, señor- dijo ella -Tsk ¿cuándo piensa llamarme?- dijo muy enojado -¿Quién señor?-preguntó ella -No te importa- dijo él según parece estaba muy enojado entró en su oficina agregando- quiero un café bien negro con dos terrones de azúcar -Si- Dije yo, ya que era la encargada de entregarle el café Me preocupaba mucho ya que las únicas veces que se ponía así era por los negocios que había heredado de su padre. Entré en la oficina y él se encontraba de espaldas. -A-aquí le traje su café-dije con miedo -Déjalo allí y siéntate-dijo él Me senté en el mismo sillón que hacía seis meses se sentía tan bien estar allí otra vez sólo que él no se volteaba a mirarme -Quiero que luego vayamos a una cena debo preguntarte algo- dijo él -O-ok- dije "¿Eso significa una cita con mi jefe?" Salí sonriente, pero de repente me encuentro con una cara de odio de mi compañera. -Mira novata él es mío entendido- dijo con su mirada -Ok?- dije Esperé a que termine el trabajo y lo esperé en la puerta del edificio, él salió y vino cerca de mí. -Y... A dónde quiere ir- me pregunto medio nervioso -Me da lo mismo- dije. Entonces me agarró de la mano y me llevó a su auto. 


End file.
